


Towards New Waters

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Funny, Light Angst, M/M, idk man, pass over, some bits I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from the text:<br/>It exceeded his expectations, by far. How could have he been so short-sighted and not prudent enough to prepare an adequate strategy? His incompetence was now the cause of the imminent disaster which loomed on both General Hux and Kylo Ren's fleet. The disaster had a notorious name, one dreadful and most terrible. Supreme Leader Snoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards New Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This has been finished and in store for a while, I just thought 'now or never' and humbly present now to you.   
> I do not own any of the original characters nor do I make any money out of this.   
> Now, lights at 45% and enjoy your reading!

General Hux was admiring the view that was the calm ocean before him and breathed in at the full capacity of his lungs, salty thin air filling his windpipe and sticking onto his pale, unburned skin. The placid mass was slowly lolling them wayward, the sublime tranquillity soothed him. He had to cross a difficult path, studded with perils such as pirates and unknown waters. He would be a fool not to fear the petrifying possibilities, as he was not he pondered the best way to counter-attack without losing any more man. He got back to his cabin, white greatcoat fluttering around as the wind blows placidly. Barely eating anything, he got the plans ready for the events that might occur, from the well-known shallows to the eddies that could maim their fleet.

What frightened him most, however, was the infamous fleet of the ravenous Knight Kylo Ren, not because of the fame of it itself really, he personally believed the man to be a pretentious brat in dire need of affirmation, his crimes were sloppy and unrefined, lacking that pirate faint hint of honour. The thing he dreaded was exactly this degenerated way of dealing with situations, the unpredictability of his own, the dead periods of inactivity interrupted by raging outbursts, which made it the most destructive force known to be trafficking the Royal Navy seas.

The man had an infamous name, one to be a hideous figure who wore a mask because his face was scarred and transfigured, some brought voices of it being due to the appalling sight of rotting flesh falling off in chunks. Hux had his usual deadpan expression whilst working on the route his fleet of seven were to take to avoid the monster, shifting through maps and charts, doodling the outlines of a track to follow, correcting the stocking papers and the embarkation documents and permits, underlining what needed to be reviewed soon. Hux sighed and buried himself in work.

 

It exceeded his expectations, by far. How could have he been so short-sighted and not prudent enough to prepare an adequate strategy? His incompetence was now the cause of the imminent disaster which loomed on both General Hux and Kylo Ren's fleet. The disaster had a notorious name, one dreadful and most terrible. Supreme Leader Snoke.

Hux complained profusely about this sort of need of the emerging pirates to find an obnoxious name to go by, but if he did say it out loud it was when he was absolutely sure no one could hear him, and even then he was careful. Snoke's fleet had surrounded his rival's first, flames and agonizing screams creating an artistic contrast with the calmness and silence of the open sea, one Hux would have appreciated more if it didn't happen so close to him. He had no clue what that Snoke's intentions were but he cared a lot about his crew, fortunately he saw them scurry away on the remaining ships as he had eavesdropped a message being delivered “Tell the Royal Navy-” spat the pirate “-that we have overpowered their cherished fleet and abducted their most skilled Officer.” The young boy's hair were released and definitely terrified stumbled away clumsily, tripping twice on his own feet and making Snoke's crew laugh at all the fear they had instilled in him, while Hux had been watching everything from afar, held tightly by a slimy looking person who had his arms twisted behind his back. Hux let himself grimace maybe once at the pain, but gave no other satisfaction to the man that from time to time felt the compelling need to jerk his wrists to elicit a reaction from him. No one could make General Brendol Hux II, Officer of the Royal Navy and respected Member of the Imperial Court cringe in any way, and that was it.

He held his head high even as they led him (Hux though believed they were pushing him, which was also true) in front of a wooden door that screeched rather fastidiously as it opened; the stairs took them gradually into a lesser light until the space they stopped into, which on the contrary was decently illuminated.

He was not scared of dying, he was too much important of a resource either to the Navy he so dedicatedly served and to low-key pirates and, certain as death, he would not let a stupid belief of fidelity to one institution preclude him a life outside of it. He was replaceable yes, but difficulty was finding someone of his level.

 

The rotten doors shrieked close with an rusty bang, water soaked through in wet spots lapping at the soles of his dirt-stained boots. He was a mess all over. The cuffs of his once white jacket had faint sprinkles of blood. Whose, was a matter for another time. Hux got up disgusted on his feet and patted with disdain his uniform to conjure away the wrinkles, running a hand through his messy dusty ginger locks and then clasped them behind his back in a military stance, turning his head around to explore the environment he had been thrown in. A dimly lit cell, muddy surfaces with growth of slimy looking mildew in the corners and from within the creaks, the upper corner of Hux's lip twitching in a grimace as his eyes landed on the poorly kept furnitures, if those could be called such. Bowing his head in contemplation he noticed not how long he was lost inside his thoughts until a clang of chains and sounds of protest snapped him back to reality, the meek light filtering becoming softer and softer as the sun submerged in the sea. The noises came closer as footsteps, maybe three people, echoed on the thin lay of water on the ground, revealing a long dark shadow of someone who was being held by another two. Hux mentally complimented himself at his ability to discern them without hesitation. Without any sort of care they threw in the third person, shutting the doors behind the man.

“So, what's your--”

“No.”

“Wow, rude gingerbread...”

“What did you just call me?”

 

_-°\/°-_

 

“Come in.” Upon being prompted by the dark resounding voice Hux paced inside the room, an imposed calm to his body, always alert in the presence of their captor, who was also a benefactor in some twisted way, Snoke offered him and Kylo the possibility to redeem and be of use. It kept their heads off from thinking too deeply about the real condition of their juggling slavery, the invisible leash being a little too long but nevertheless constricting. Kylo an Hux were in the binding clasp together, the impalpable wire cutting into the edges of his guts, who knows if they'll both be free ever again. “You've done well Hux, Kylo. I'd like to congratulate both of you properly, though, I'm afraid, another perilous menace looms on these domains. A knave, who finds delight in stealing what does not belong righteously to him.” Kylo had bowed his head, the pull to please Snoke was more out of fear of what he could do to him if he failed than actual want to be in the best light in front of him. Being one of his protégé gained him a respect (out of dread too) amongst the other crew members: in his vision this was a win/win situation.

“Rare or well done?” Snoke twisted his face in a sort of snicker. “That is exactly what I like to hear. Now go, you're dismissed.”

Kylo broke, little by little over the years, he remembered the first time he met him, getting mad at being called gingerbread and bickering all the way until the guards came in because of the noise. As a pirate, Kylo was more sensibly more cheerful than the approximation of who he was today. He had done all of that to fly from beneath his parents' wings, craving and reaching out to be broken, but now that... that he was... He should make him notice, how broken he's come to be, how broken Snoke made him. But before that, they had work to be done.

Hux felt constriction while walking on the bridge side by side with Kylo, a restraint about an issue, it flew over his mind in that moment but a sensation, like he had something to be done in the back of his lungs, but with who? And exactly what was he forgetting?

“How capable are your men, General?” Hux knew this will just be another of his provocations but never be said General Hux would submit to an over-grown toddler's rants.

“Careful, Ren, that I shall not report your incapabilities to Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“Stand back, General.” As he strode away he made sure to bump into Hux's shoulder, a snicker made its way just under the surface just before being suppressed.

“I know you believe to be fully aware of your actions.” Hux stilled, prompting the taller man to do the same and turned to face him with a concealed sneer curling the corner of his lips. “Do not conceal your... talents to us, I beg you.”

Walking away, Kylo was left gaping and glaring at Hux's back, eyes falling for a second too long on his rear wrapped in those tight dark green trousers, Kylo turned the opposite way and took the road to his and Hux's shared quarters, making a show even out of walking, the mask being discarded as soon as the door shut behind his back and it flew on the bed. He thought about ways to get back at the ginger man but, as hard as he focused, nothing came to his mind beside his slight grin when he had subtly doubted his capacities a short while before and the sway of hips with which he walked away from him. When did he start thinking about Hux in this utterly unorthodox way, sure several months had gone by with no sign of docking land at all from their capture, also, women on board resembled so much the men he dared not near one of those... well. Manners worse than wild animals and smell no better than dead squids. Kylo scrunched his nose at what his brain supplied voluntarily, gagging at the thought. Of course Hux was the most desirable, but his refined personality was something. He had to deal with it even at night-time, because his Highness liked to read at least half-an-hour before going to sleep, while Kylo loved to slouch on the bed and nod off immediately, without room for uncomfortable thoughts but was unable to unless all lights were out which, you understand, is a major issue as none of them wanted to give up their routines.

 

It all spiralled down several weeks later.

Phasma neared the cabin almost with caution, as the voices inside were shouting so loud, but after she waited for eight minutes and fifty-one seconds she banged the door down and stomped inside, her face red in anger. The two men stopped in their stance and turned to face the woman, silent and bemused. Menacingly stepping forward, a punch flew right into Hux's nose, making him topple down on the floor. He vibrated a groan, cupping his nose loosely while blood trickled from between his fingers. It fucking hurt! “Thick and dense, realize it already and get on with it!” She was seldom this shaken by anything at all. And they didn't understand what had made her so bold as to punch her superior intentionally, not even the treachery of one of her most liked subordinate had had this effect and here she was, huffing heavily with her fists and arms in a tense straight line along her sides, her shoulders hunched. Kylo chased her away, pushing her outside of the door and shutting it as he heard another groan of pain and Phasma again shouting. “Bastards! You're in love with each other, everybody can see that but you two!” They both found themselves thanking mentally whatever entity made them be the only three people on the ship while the others were on shore for stockings, and Snoke was too far down into the cabins to hear any clearly distinguishable sound anyway.

“Ren...” “What?” Kylo barked out, doing his best to ignore the words that kept on spinning and echo in his head. “Ren...” Hux called him with a softer tone now, he knew that the previous event had shaken him badly too, and he felt a subtle push he did not acknowledge, to go and wrap his arms around those shivering shoulders, even with those tasteless robes you could see the man twitch. “You know that you have no obligation to tend to me and my wound?” He tried to be as delicate as he could, the man was certainly not known to be the most poised of the crew. “What do you mean?” Kylo swallowed hard before turning with a clean cloth to press on the General's bloodied nose. Hux had been forced down to lay on the bed, head on the pillow and lifted up to prevent any more blood from flowing, he preferred not talking about his poorly built body. Kylo was wound up, and he pressed the cloth a little too harshly against Hux's tender flesh and he yelped, squinting his eyes while more blood squirted out. “That's disgusting.” “Lay down.” “Don't order me around.” Kylo sighed but refrained from any action; an odd air of domesticity settled down, making both uncomfortable as they sat in silence, some sparse hissing from Hux when the other was a little too careless, their eyes meeting just in these fleeting moments before averting gazes awkwardly, red skittering across their faces up to the ears that were starting to grow livid.

Giving the last swipe Kylo threw the cloth into the water bowl without spilling it and sat with one leg completely on the bed looking down at the man, still slightly bloody nostrils flushed and head up on the pillow, fingers threading in his bright ginger hair to move a few strands of hair on his forehead. “What on earth are you doing?” Kylo lowered down, caging Hux's head and shoulders with his arms, eyes widening to take in the lovely features beneath him, he did not know when these feelings unfolded and evolved turning into things yet to be understood. The words left him before he could censor himself. “You know I can take whatever I want.” Out loud it sounded more of an affirmation than a question. Kylo wanted it to not sound at all. Hux was all wide eyes and parted lips, seeming outraged, scowling hard at him. “Get off.” The man snarled, Kylo chuckled darkly in the back of his throat and obliged, rising and walking to the door, looking back once before exiting.

Hux was fairly shaken, Kylo turned just once before closing the door, such sadness in his eyes.

 

Kylo had his cape over his shoulders, swinging around and revelling in the feeling of it, it made him feel both safe and sort of superior, all the underlings shrunk at the sight of him. A little, meek, rather cute man neared him making himself even smaller, swallowing visibly. “Kylo Ren, sir.” Kylo turned to face him, the man (Mitaka was his name, if Kylo remembered correctly) stuttered. “Supreme Leader Snoke has requested of your presence immediately, sir.” He was trembling for hell's sake, was the man really a pirate?

“Supreme Leader...” The Knight greeted upon his entrance.

 

_-°\/°-_

 

Kylo was hammered. It was untrue, not real, impossible, just not... All lies, everybody told him lies, endless lies because being insignificant was part of Kylo's life. He really was insignificant after all. Had he only been a issue to handle all this time, a broken piece of a perfectly working engine. Worthless... worthless and a nuisance. Every single thing crammed inside his messed mind, crashing against one another as manic thoughts replaced each other over and over growing in absurdity. On the verge of tears, he knew.

Slumping on the wood path he arrived to his- their rooms and knocked softly: if Hux hadn't been silently looking at some maps he wouldn't have heard it. What was he going to do with his rage now?

“Yes?” Kylo peeked shyly into the cabin, dragging his feet over for two steps before stopping. Hux sensed that something was definitely wrong, surely the brunette had temper swings but never until now has the General seen him dejected. He offered a seat on his own bed, going first to fetch a glass of water and handing it over, Kylo shook his head lightly eyes looking up to him for only a fleeting moment, then back to focus on the reflection of the light on his boots' tips. “Take it.” Hux prompted again, his friend clearly going through a difficult time. “Don't be silly, you're shaking.” Kylo looked up once again, bemused, eyes wet with tears unshed, raw lips slightly parted, quivering as he sucked in little sips of air. Both hands lifted to wrap around the glass, nearing it to gulp down a bit to unglue his dry throat. Hux sat beside, the distance just right to brush clothes thighs one against the other. Putting his hands in his lap, the ginger turned his waist enough to observe as Kylo's lips closed around the rim of the glass, taking a swig now and few droplets falling down from the corner of his mouth and rolling on his jaw as his rather pronounced Adam's apple bobbed noisily. Hux waited for the man to speak up first, nothing he could say in this moment to encourage him and he was indeed right. Kylo's jaw clenched along with every muscles, stiff and shiver-shaken while his eyes were lost in glancing at some far away point ahead of them. A quiet sobbing shook his spine, ensnared in his lungs as it pushed out.

“I've done wrong by so many people, Hux, every bit of my life is crushing to pieces.”

“You don't need redemption. You can stand up to your actions.”

That was the best Hux could afford, he was not one to indulge in motivational speeches. Not soothing ones at least. He had had crowds to set aflame in his time, preparing them for battles they were unlikely to come home from not some wrecked mess who lost everything he ever had, didn't have a clue how to deal with a weeping, desperate man!

“I want to go home!” Kylo's lungs made an effort just to get the words out and barely audible amongst dry sobs and hiccups.

Awkwardly, he tried draping an arm on Kylo's shoulders, the man leaning against the touch while turning to bury into Hux's neck, broken sobs stifled by the fabric of the ginger's jacket

He undressed the brunette, who let him, tucking him underneath the covers as he drifted asleep; as he made to leave to his own bed but Kylo tugged him down by the wrist, pulling him and snuggling as if he were a pillow. Hux just went along with it, as soon as the Knight fell asleep he would untangle himself to his own bed: the intention was there but the raggedness of Kylo's strained breathing lulled him in a sound sleep.

They didn't talk about until a week after, when Kylo jokingly said that he hated his body, too bulky, it makes me look like a walking beef, he said. The tension hadn't left Hux for a moment though, still brooding over their last 'exchange'. Sometimes he'd let Hux get a glimpse of a creature, radiant in his smile, jostling in between moments of deep uncertainty that knocked him down badly. Some other times, instead, he'd cover them with those crude half-truths. Kylo didn't even resemble anything other than exceptionally stunning, though he believed from the bottom of his heart what he said. Hux never tolerated the way Kylo treated himself.

“I am not like you Ren!” Hux snaps, slumping on the border of the bed, cupping his face in his hands and digging his palms in the socket of his eyes until black and white spots behind his eyelids. “Give yourself a look in the mirror and try and spot the differences, maybe you'll get what I'm sayin-” Kylo cut him off, taking the sides of his face to lift him up in a kiss, their lips hot, soft as they pressed against each other. “Shut up, Hux.”

 

They're kissing. When did that happen. Hux remembers wet, rough lips hot on his and a nose digging into his cheekbone. Suddenly, the air on his neck stopped as two large hands covered the expanse of skin. They kneaded at his neck as the kiss grew more heated. Then, the hands were not there, Hux feeling his backside being groped unabashedly and then the wall hit his back as he laced his legs around Kylo's waist, grinding hard against each other. Kylo snarled and bit his lip, not enough to draw blood but just enough for Hux to be uncomfortable, and he palmed himself through the pants to keep on feeling pleasure, moaning breathy. Stunning shivers run down his spine as Kylo sucked and nipped purple bruises onto his neck, lowering to his collarbone as he twisted the skin just below the bones. “Kylo. Bed.” And Kylo chuckled and complied.


End file.
